


City of Chaos

by alittlegreenrosetta



Series: Broken Heart, Broken Mind [5]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlegreenrosetta/pseuds/alittlegreenrosetta
Summary: When Batman reappears to deal with Bane, Joker and Harley return to Gotham City too. This is my take on what would happen if my Nolanverse Joker and Harley were in Gotham during TDKR but it is definitely a JXHQ focused story.





	1. Chapter 1

Harley stared out the window of the plane watching the landscape go by. She was tired of looking at the neatly laid out patchwork quilt that was the middle of America. You would think there would be more chaos, more evidence of the weakness of humans and their tendency to take over every available space to indulge their gluttony and vice but somehow instead everywhere she looked was evidence of their ability to make cooperative and smart choices for their own survival. It was a view of humanity she couldn’t really get behind after a lifetime in the chaos of large cities, after seeing just how corrupt and self-interested humanity could become in a place like Gotham City. She’d be happy when they got past the idyllic and found themselves landing smack dab in the middle of the indecency. They were headed back home, back to the Joker’s true territory. Not because they needed a change or because she had missed living her life surrounded by scumbags but because _he_ was back. Batman had come out of hiding and the Joker was incapable of ignoring that.

It made Harley more than a little sad. Oh it wasn’t that she didn’t believe in what her Puddin’ was doing, it was that she had actually been pretty happy with the new life they had made for themselves in Mexico. Just their little family of three, a few trusted employees and even occasionally visits from her friend Pam. Now they were headed to Gotham and life would go back to what it had been before Trixie had come along. Constant change and motion and violence. Well that part all sounded pretty great actually, it was the constant danger to Mr. J that she could do without. And she was going to miss little Trixie terribly. Harley hadn’t really had a choice about bringing their little girl along, it was bad enough having to keep Mr. J from doing something that would get himself killed, much rather try to look after their daughter at the same time. And there was never any question about whether Harley would follow her Puddin’ back to Gotham. She would follow him anywhere but it still made her sad to leave their daughter behind. She sighed at the thought and sat back in her seat so she didn’t have to keep looking down at the gold and green fields below them.

“You’re welcome to take the first flight back after we land. I don’t recall requesting your presence on this little trip.” The Joker said simply in reply to her sigh, knowing of course what it was in response to, he always seemed to know what she was thinking. He always seemed to know everything.

“I don’t want to go back, I was just thinking that it is her first time away from us and she’s going to be sad.” Harley knew none of what she was saying was what she really meant and so did Mr. J.

“ _You’re_ going to be sad, she’s going to be fine. _She’s_ her father’s daughter.” It was true, Trixie wasn’t like other children her age. She saw the world through the wide open eyes of her father and loved with the fierceness of her mother. She had taken their leaving with an understanding that no six year old should really have but she had always known that one day her daddy would leave to go and fight the “Badman” as she had called the Joker’s nemesis since she had first learned to talk. When they told her they were leaving she’d even seemed excited about it. It was another chance for her daddy to go out and be the hero she saw him as and she just knew he’d come home with a new story of his own cleverness and bravery. She had no idea how dangerous the world her father really inhabited was and Harley of course hoped she never really understood. Knowing that Mr. J put his own life in danger constantly was a burden Harley was prepared to bear on her own, doing anything and everything she could to help keep him safe when he couldn’t be bothered to do so for himself.

“You’re right of course, Puddin’. And she will have her Auntie Pam staying with her some of the time.” Harley replied, smiling at the thought of her best friend being there to watch over their child. She heard the Joker make a scoffing noise. If they hadn’t been trying to fly incognito on a commercial flight she knew his reaction would have been louder and more dramatic but he managed to control himself for the moment. He had hated Harley’s best friend since the minute he first met her, the feeling had been mutual but for whatever reason the two had tolerated each other well enough over the years that Pam had remained Harley’s friend and had become an important part of their daughter’s life. 

They still had a couple of hours to go before they landed and Harley didn’t really do well with boredom. Neither did Mr. J for that matter. Usually when they got bored somebody died but that wasn’t really an option on a plane. Oh not because they didn’t have a weapon, Harley knew the Joker had at least one plastic shiv on him that had made it through security. The man was always prepared to kill, you just never knew when it would be necessary. It was just that getting to Gotham was more interesting to the Joker right now than killing some random jerk who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. So they didn’t have that reliable form of entertainment to fall back on. And Harley had truly done her best to amuse herself without causing too much trouble but there just wasn’t much to do. They’d already joined the Mile High Club. Three times. The dirty looks they got from the flight attendants afterwards had been amusing for a while, Harley had never really learned how to keep quiet during sex. Well you can’t really learn something you’ve never tried. Since she had begun a life with the Joker she’d murdered dozens of people, set things on fire, made all sorts of things explode; being noisy while she got fucked in an airplane bathroom hardly seemed worth worrying about. For that matter why even bother with the false discretion of doing it in the restroom? She curled up closer to her Puddin’ and ran her hand up his thigh suggestively. He turned to look at her with his head tilted down, it wasn’t the intimidating glare it would have been if he was made up to look like his true self instead of staring at her with a bare face and natural colored hair but she got his meaning all the same.

“Oh come on Puddin’, I’m bored!” She whined.

“Well as flattering as your seduction technique is, Cupcake, I think we’ve pushed that activity as far as we can before one of these uptight airline employees decides our fun is worthy of an emergency landing to remove us from their care.” The Joker said with a laugh. Harley pouted and slumped down in her seat while giving the back of the one in front of her a sound kick.

“If you’re going to act like a child how about I tell you a story like one?” The Joker offered, immediately making Harley sit up and take notice. Usually when Mr. J told stories they were just tales of his own criminal activities changed slightly to make himself the hero of the piece, or at least that was how he told stories to their daughter. Harley got the impression that what she was being offered right now was something much different. She was about to get some information about what was happening in Gotham. She didn’t know how she knew, maybe it was just instinct after spending nearly a decade with the man next to her. Mr. J almost never explained anything to her before it happened, relying on her loyalty and understanding of his desires to get her to behave in whatever way he needed her to. Even this trip back to Gotham had been completely unexplained. She had walked in to find him packing up his purple custom suits and a few other things and without question she had packed up her own wardrobe of striking custom clothes, knowing without a word that the time to go back to Gotham had come. Now it looked like she was going to actually get some sort of explanation about what was happening. Well this was the Joker, an explanation was unlikely but any information was extremely appealing to her. It was often very frustrating to love a man who seemed to always know everything and never wanted to let anyone else in on his knowledge.

“Oh yes please, Mr. J! I’d love a story.” She looked at him expectantly and a shiver of pleasure shot through her when he licked the corner of his mouth and rolled his eyes up to find the story somewhere in the complicated and chaotic world of his mind. The pleasure was a reaction to the mannerism that she associated with his true self, with the Joker. He so seldom was fully and truly himself in their quiet life that every time he was it set her blood on fire with excitement and desire immediately. She whimpered a little as she tried to get her reaction under control so he wouldn’t change his mind about the story he was about to tell.

“Once upon a time there was a prince who inherited a very corrupt and degraded kingdom when his parents died. This prince lived the life that you would expect from the ruler of such a place. No thought to the legacy his parents had left him in their attempts to improve their kingdom, just an appetite for pleasure and the ability to turn a blind eye to just how debased the people of his land had become. Then one day someone came along and stole the kingdom right out from under the prince. But they didn’t really want the kingdom, you see I don’t think it was really a person who took the kingdom away from the idiot prince at all, Harley. I think it was a dragon. And funny enough there are rumors that the dragon didn’t come alone, he brought a wizard with him. I don’t know about you, Harls but I find that very interesting. Wizards don’t usually go where dragons tell them to.” He smacked him lips together and tilted his head as though contemplating something.

Harley wasn’t really sure she understood his story. She assumed Bruce Wayne was the prince, even in her short time in Gotham she knew he had all the money and power anyone could ever want and clearly lived a hedonistic lifestyle with no concern about what sort of place Gotham had become. Figuring out that part of the story had been easy enough, someone had taken over Bruce Wayne’s kingdom, and anyone who took over Gotham would be of obvious interest to the Joker. It was at the mention of dragons and wizards that he lost her. People thought the Joker was insane but that was just because they couldn’t really understand someone like him. He saw everything as it really was and if he said someone was a dragon or a wizard then they were. Maybe without scales or pointy hats but they could breathe fire or make magic happen all the same.

“But, Puddin’, why would a dragon want a kingdom?” Harley asked after finally giving up on puzzling it out. She didn’t really expect an answer and just curled up next to Mr. J hoping maybe she’d pick up some of his cleverness through contact with him.

“Well, Cupcake, dragons do one of two things. They hoard gold and they destroy everything in a blanket of fire. And uh, this dragon has no interest in gold.”

“So he wants to watch the kingdom burn?” Harley felt like she was finally getting it. Someone had decided to destroy Gotham and trying to destroy Gotham would definitely bring Batman out of hiding. And without realizing it that someone had brought the Joker too because Gotham was his city. His mirror to hold up to humanity and show them how depraved and corrupt they had all become and there was no way he would let someone ruin something so perfect. At least not before he had won, not before he had made the Batman break his one rule.

“He does. But Harley, he has good intentions. He wants to rid the world of its most wicked and dissipated city. I can’t wait to see how much _evil_ comes from those good intentions.” At that thought the Joker started laughing, sounding truly delighted about what was to come for the citizens of Gotham City. Harley stared up into his amused face wishing she could see the world the way he did. She understood him as much as anyone could but her Puddin’ saw things and understood things in a way no one else ever would. Stopping his laughter and looking down into her searching face she found herself suddenly lost in his warm brown eyes.

“Don’t worry, Cupcake. You and I are going to have an awful lot of fun and no one is going to see us coming. We will be true agents of chaos and no one will stop us.” He pulled her into a passionate kiss then. Harley didn’t really care about chaos or anarchy the way Mr. J did but she knew her Puddin’ was about to do something great. Something important. She couldn’t wait to see how it all turned out.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out there was no next flight back to Mexico or to anywhere else.  Theirs was the last flight to land at Archie Goodwin International Airport before the airport shut down and canceled all flights going in or out of the Gotham City area.  They’d hardly made their way into the city before explosions could be heard coming from every direction. Harley looked over at Mr. J worriedly when the chaos started breaking out all around them. Chaos was generally his favorite thing in the world but she was worried that might not be true when that chaos was the result of someone else’s machinations. She was surprised to find the Joker laughing hysterically while they drove through the streets of the city avoiding screaming and running people and occasional falling debris. Well it might not bother her Puddin’ if someone else pulls Gotham’s strings but Harley didn’t like it; this was Mr. J’s puppet show and whoever this newcomer was, she hated him. She slumped down in her seat and stared ahead through the car’s windshield with an angry look on her face. She refused to enjoy all the mayhem they drove past even though it was pretty funny.

“Why so serious, Harls? It’s not like you to miss a joke. We just drove past people looting an electronics store while the owner picked off whoever he could with a shotgun, you can’t pay for entertainment like that. Well, uh, you probably can somewhere but it’s more amusing when it happens organically, don’t you think, Cupcake?” The Joker asked her when he finally got his laughter under control. She looked over at him and couldn’t help but smile. Seeing her Puddin’ happy was always able to cheer her up no matter what else was happening.

“You’re right, Mr. J. I just don’t like someone else feeling like this is their town to play with when it’s yours but I know you probably have it all figured out.” She knew better than to suggest he had things all planned out, he’d deny that vehemently but it was ok to acknowledge his superior understanding of human nature and the actions that resulted from that nature. He didn’t have a chance to answer before Harley saw a truly horrifying sight.

“STOP THE CAR!” Harley screamed at the top of her lungs and the guy driving, whose name she had yet to hear much rather learn, was so surprised that he slammed on the brakes immediately. Harley jumped out of the car, instinctively grabbing Slugger from next to her. They had checked him in with their luggage but Harley had kept him with her from the moment the bag had shown up in the baggage claim area. The general uneasiness in the air around Gotham had hit her hard compared to the warm easy feeling of life in Mexico and she’d needed the security of the metal bat in her hands. Now Slugger was about to get a chance to stretch his legs after the long flight. So to speak anyway.

“Oh you fuckers, you have gone too fucking far!” Harley muttered under her breath as she stomped away from the car and straight into a store that was being looted. Looting didn’t bother her but this was different.

The store was a candy store, themed in pink and sweet all the way through. It hadn’t been here the last time Harley had been in Gotham but if it had Harley would have been a regular even if she didn’t have a sweet tooth, just to look at the dreamy sugar fantasy that was the shop itself. She remembered being a little girl and playing Candyland with her friends while wishing more than anything that she could walk along the Gum Drop Pass, watching the sugar sparkle in the sun as she ate her fill of sweets.  This store was the Gum Drop Pass of her dreams. And these assholes were ruining it! As soon as Harley entered the store she let Slugger announce her arrival by slamming him into the first looter’s knee cap she came to. He screamed his head off and all eyes turned to her. No one knew who she was of course but that didn’t matter, no one was going to be telling the tale of how Harley Quinn saved the candy shop, dead looters tell no tales. The man she had hit fell to the ground clutching his knee and without even thinking about it Harley followed her instincts and slammed Slugger into the man’s head repeatedly until his screaming stopped. She had killed so many people that way that it felt like taking a deep cleansing breath, like something inside her had woken up and stretched it’s well rested self before going to work.  And boy did she have some work to do.

There were half a dozen looters in the shop and not one of them was eating any candy. Further proof that they were animals that needed put down. Who loots a candy shop and doesn’t even eat any of the candy? No, all they were doing was destroying everything. Mr. J might see the value in that but Harley didn’t share his love of destruction for its own sake. For her it needed to be fun. And _this_ was not fun. One man had a tire iron in his hand and was using it to break the glass candy dispensers one at a time and then he just laughed as the candy fell onto the floor. Onto the floor! Where it was trampled and crushed under his shoes as he moved on to the next one. Two other men were holding the shop’s owner or employee down in an attempt to rape her. There was another man working to try to get all the money out of the register. Finally two other men were picking up anything that wasn’t nailed down and smashing it or if it was heavy enough using it to destroy the pretty pastel decorations that made the shop look so magical. Or that’s what they had been doing before Harley entered the shop, now they were all just staring at her with expressions that started as confused then turned hungry and finally became frightened when they saw what she had done to the first man she had encountered. Now it was time to show them the error of their ways, starting with the asshole who was dumping all the candy on the floor.

“You!” Harley shouted at the man and swung Slugger forward to point at him, blood from the man she had just bludgeoned to death flicked off the bat’s end with the motion and splattered across the looters face. He looked surprised and then reached up a hand to touch the red wetness on his face. When he looked at the blood on his hand he turned pale and started to sway on his feet like he was going to pass out. These weren’t even proper criminals, just assholes taking advantage of Gotham’s new state of utter chaos. Harley rolled her eyes at his reaction and decided to make her move before the begging started and slammed Slugger full force into the man’s face. A few teeth fell to the floor to join the candy already there, they were red and white like peppermints. Immediately the other men in the store dropped everything and ran for the door. Harley didn’t bother to chase them, instead she focused on the man in front of her, delivering blow after blow to the man’s stomach and groin while exalting in his screams and laughing maniacally at the jagged row of bloody and broken teeth exposed by his shrieks.

“Where are you fellas going? The fun is just starting, stick around and enjoy the show.” Harley heard the Joker say from the door, apparently Mr. J had come in to see what she was doing and was ready for a little fun. Harley was here for vengeance, candy vengeance, but vengeance could be pretty fun all the same.

“Say, would you like to see a magic trick?” The Joker asked. Harley delivered a last bit of cranial trauma to her victim and turned her attention to the Joker. She loved magic tricks.

The Joker was juggling what Harley soon realized where Jawbreakers almost the size of baseballs while the former looters watched on nervously. At first she wasn’t certain why they hadn’t rushed the door and tried to escape, Mr. J wasn’t in his Joker clothes and make up, he just looked like a cute guy with some nasty scars. Eventually Harley looked out through the glass store front and could see several men with assault rifles facing the store, assuring that their victims couldn’t make a break for it. It was nice to have a little extra help again, it had been a while since they had any goons around. Not being able to leave, their captives watched the speckled white balls of candy go around and around in the air. It was hypnotic but it wasn’t a magic trick. Harley was just about to pout and point that out when suddenly the balls were flying faster and faster in their circle, the Joker never dropping one. Harley clapped as they sped up which drew the attention of the looters again. The juggling routine hardly compared to this beautiful blond who had just beaten two men to death. And just like that Harley unwittingly played the roll every magician’s assistant played, she distracted them from the sleight of hand that made the magic. While they looked away the Joker threw the hard heavy candy balls one at a time to hit the looters smack dab in the middle of their foreheads. Harley giggled crazily as large welts immediately sprung up where the candy hit them. All four of the remaining looters shrieked and reached their hands up to feel the spot they had been hit while the Joker grabbed one of them by the back of the neck and quickly slapped his hand over the man’s mouth. When he pulled it away Harley could see that the last candy ball had been shoved into his mouth and the man was rapidly panicking and waving his arms around in the most comical way as the candy blocked off most of his air flow and stretched his jaws open painfully.

“Ta Da! It’s gone! What’s that? I can’t understand you. You know you really shouldn’t try talking with your mouth full, it’s terribly rude. Ha, ha, ha hee!” The Joker finished his trick and joined in Harley’s laughter. These jerks really had been a lot of fun so far. Though now that Harley thought about it she hadn’t had anything to eat in a while and the candy was starting to get distracting. It might be time to finish up this little game and grab as many gummy bears as her crew of goons could carry. The Joker’s voice pulled her out of her candy hoarding fantasy.

“Harls? It’s not that I’m not enjoying myself but I do wonder why I’m standing here in this… _pinkness_ when I have somewhere else to be.” His tone of voice was still amused but it was a clear statement to Harley to move her ass and do whatever it was she was here to do.

“Sorry Puddin’, it’s just that they were ruining it.” Harley gave him a smile and then giggled to herself when her use of the nickname Puddin’ got its usual eye roll. Every once in a while it got her more than an annoyed look and that was why she’d keep using it until the day she died. For those moments when her attempts to get a reaction succeeded. She turned to look around at the store and decide what to do when she felt something hard and flat hit her butt.

“I’ll be in the car. You will be too in ten minutes or you can find your own ride. And don’t call me Puddin’.” The Joker informed her and then dropped the oversized rainbow colored lollipop he had just smacked her ass with before turning to leave the store. Harley smiled and turned to her remaining playthings.

The looters were all watching her nervously except for the one with the jawbreaker lodged between his jaws. He was just drooling and trying desperately to get the candy out of his mouth while making muffled screaming sounds. It sounded amusing but actually the sound was really annoying so Harley pulled a gun out and shot him in the head. Unfortunately the moment of silence was short lived since the other looters started screaming and trying to loudly persuade her to let them go. Shooting them all quickly would be a very boring end to what had started out as such a fun little bit of revenge in the name of candy. When Harley had looked around the store before the Joker left she had noticed something. When she first found the shop being looted it had been in an awful state. All of the fluffy, sparkly, pink things were being broken and destroyed, the candy wasted. But after she and Slugger had done some work it had started to look at little better. Here and there she could see blood splatters on surfaces that had once been precious and innocent looking. Careless candy vandalism wasn’t pretty but a massacre in such a sweet setting really really was. Harley couldn’t stop the malicious grin that spread across her face as she spied just what she needed. Next to the back door of the shop was a fire axe behind glass. She skipped over to it, being careful to not slip on the gumballs all over the floor or the pool of blood from one of her earlier victims and then with Slugger’s help she freed the axe from its glass prison. She walked slowly over to her three remaining looters with the axe hidden behind her back and a sweet smile on her face. They’d all seen her get the axe out of its case but it was more fun to pretend they hadn’t. The look of terror and shock on their faces was very amusing but it was even funnier when they all three tried to run out the front door at once. They got tangled and twisted together like something from an old slapstick movie. It didn’t matter, a goon was quickly there blocking their way out and before they could individually decide what their next moves would be Harley had slammed the sharp edge of the axe into the closest man’s neck and jumped back as blood sprayed out of his artery and spattered the glass store front and door. He grabbed his neck with a loud wail and tried to hold the wound closed but it continued to spurt out blood with every heartbeat. The wailing continued though its volume decreased as her victim lost more and more blood. Eventually he leaned against a wall and then slid down to sit on the floor still howling quietly to himself with pain but looking very pale and like he might pass out at any second. Harley stood and watched for a moment as the other two men returned to trying to open the door and when that didn’t work they pounded on the glass hoping to smash their way out of the shop. Their efforts smeared the axe victim’s blood around and then left bloody hand prints all over the place.

 Harley congratulated herself on adding to the charm of the place and then pulled the axe back and swung again. Her angle of impact missed the neck and instead hit the man’s shoulder, not enough to chop his arm off but only just missing that amount of strength so instead the limb hung loosely from the inch or two of still attached flesh. White bone could be seen hiding under the bright red surge of blood from the wound. It didn’t spray so nicely as the arterial wound she had delivered earlier but it was still pretty. Harley laid her axe down on a nearby counter and picked slugger back up again. It wasn’t good to leave him out of the fun for too long, not when he’d been thirsty for some real action for so long. The man with the shoulder injury was not screaming, he was talking to Harley but she didn’t bother to listen to the words, the begging or accusations of lunacy didn’t do much for her, she’d rather they just shut up and bleed. So she took Slugger in both hands and twisted her torso back to put as much strength into her swing as possible and then cracked the bat against the man’s head with as much force as she could manage and a feminine little grunt of exertion. It was enough to throw him off his balance and the man crashed into the store’s lovely display window. Before now it had shown a little country village made of gingerbread and sugary confections, the tan cookie architecture almost entirely covered in pastel shades of icing, gum drops, sprinkles, and hard candies. When the man landed the village square was crushed under him and as blood pooled out from his shoulder it was pulled by gravity to the little river of pale blue rock candy that ran past the old mill made of gingerbread. The cookies soaked up the thick garnet colored liquid and made it clear that the once quaint village was now the scene of a grizzly massacre. Perfect.

When Harley had seen the looters inside the store, tearing things up and ruining the sweet looking shop it had bothered her because they were wasting candy and just making everything look broken and a mess. Now things looked much better. Not just broken, destroyed. Decimated. Ruination didn’t appeal to Harley unless it was savage and complete. Regular old property damage just looked unpleasant; she wanted to create a scene to make people’s skin crawl and haunt their dreams. She was doing a damn good job of it. And just one more victim to go. A memory flash of a woman begging and crying came into Harley’s mind and she made a little note to herself that there were actually two other people here. She didn’t really care if the shop keeper lived or died but it was good to remember that the woman existed and presumably was hiding somewhere in the shop. Now she just needed to finish up here with this last looter. Slugger had gotten more than his fair share of blood today and she didn’t like to spoil him. The axe had been amusing but it had served its purpose already. She wouldn’t complain about the man the Joker had shot in the head. Neither she nor her Puddin’ liked to do things the quick and easy way, that was just Puddin’s way of letting her know to hurry up and he had done that nice magic trick for her first. Still it would have been better if the man had died from the candy wedged into his mouth. Harley looked at where he lay on the ground, dead eyes staring up and the white ball still forcing his jaws apart. She smiled with fondness at how good the Joker was at making things fun. Harley quickly scanned the store walls looking for inspiration. She spied something that looked intriguing. She’d never killed anyone that way before but why not try something new? 

Harley turned to the man who was throwing his body weight against the door in his desperation to escape. She slammed Slugger into the back of his skull just hard enough to knock him senseless but not unconscious. Then she walked over and looked at the candy that had caught her eye. On one wall was a display of old fashioned candies including some artistically spooled licorice shoelaces, both black and red. She always thought of it as red licorice though she had been told it was strawberry. It didn’t taste like strawberry, it tasted like… well it tasted red. She didn’t like the black stuff so she pulled off a large section of the red. Its full length was about three feet and she grabbed enough of it to make a sturdy rope. She extended it out with her arms spread and then spun it until the individual laces twisted into a sweet little rope. She looped it around the now recovering victim of a mild concussion and pulled as hard as she could before crisscrossing the candy rope over itself and then pulling harder. The man sputtered and clawed at the candy but she had gotten it around his neck too fast for him to get between the licorice and his skin so he couldn’t do anything to pull it away. Given enough time he’d be able to break the individual shoelaces but he’d black out before he had the chance to even figure out that he was being choked by something so fragile.  Harley was losing arm strength fast so she kicked one leg up to his lower back and used his body to brace herself and add in her leg strength. A few seconds passed and then she felt his fight give out just before his body dropped to the floor. Instead of letting go Harley jumped on his back and held onto the candy garrote until she was certain the man was dead.  Letting go finally, she slumped over a little, tired from her exertion but after just a minute or two to catch her breath Harley popped up like the cheerful little jester she was and grabbed Slugger, preparing to go.

The store was silent now as Harley looked around the place. She imagined it had been really beautiful before, like a pink sugar fantasy. Now there was blood staining the pink and white peppermint striped walls, broken glass glittered all over the floor and dead bodies could be seen no matter where you turned. Harley let out a satisfied sigh, she had improved upon perfection; it was a good feeling. Slugger had enjoyed himself too if the amount of blood dripping off of him was any indication. Harley always kept her weapons clean so she grabbed a pink tablecloth from a display and wiped her bat clean of looter’s blood.  She looked over to where the Joker had tossed the oversized lollipop he had smacked her bottom with before he left, his “punishment” for calling him Puddin’ in public. She grabbed it up and gave it a kiss before tucking it under her arm to take with her. They would definitely be playing with it later tonight, you don’t just give a girl a little tap on the ass with a big old piece of candy and then not let her have a sweet treat afterwards.  Just as she was about to turn to leave the shop keeper popped her head out from behind a display of chocolates and looked around to see if she was alone. Seeing Harley still there she let out a nervous squeak and then hid again like a little mouse. Lucky for her the clown princess of crime was all funned out for the moment and her Puddin’ was waiting. She turned and left after kicking her strangulation victim out of the way.

“You boys have got five minutes to get me as much candy as you can grab and anyone who comes back with licorice is going to choke on it.” Harley yelled to the henchmen as she walked past them and stepped into the waiting car with the Joker in the back seat. The men quickly ran into the store and did as they were told.

“Feeling better, Cupcake?” The Joker asked, his voice was amused despite Harley’s unplanned murder break.

“Much better, Puddin’, and I brought you something.” Harley said in a teasing tone as she raised the large heavy lollipop up to show the Joker and then handed it to him with a smile. He didn’t say a word, just grabbed one of her pigtails, yanked her head close to his and kissed her while they waited for the goons to return with their candy grab.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the trip to their new hideout didn’t go quite the way Harley had been hoping. After all the fun in the candy store had gotten her motor running, the Joker had only given her one fierce kiss before he turned his attention back to looking out the car windows at the chaos surrounding them in the streets of Gotham. At first she had taken that as a chance to entertain herself. She licked and sucked at Mr. J’s ear and neck, enjoying the salty taste of his skin. Normally she didn’t really care if he was in his clown make up or not, he was always the Joker in her eyes either way, but after a really violent kill like that she wanted to taste grease paint on his face and smell the scent of gasoline clinging to his clothes. She wanted all her senses to be flooded with the reality of who she was with, it was even more thrilling than usual to be reminded of the villain who loved her. Harley knew that the first moment he had alone would be used to apply his grease paint and bring back what they both thought of as his real face. Make up or not, it didn’t stop her from trying to devour him. She was disappointed that she couldn’t seem to find a way to distract him from everything that was happening outside the car. When her nibbling at his throat turned to full on bites and he still didn’t pay any attention to her she sat back in her seat with a huff and pouted. He continued to take no notice of her so she let out a loud and deliberate sigh. When that got no attention she let out another sigh, this time accompanied by a punch to the Joker’s arm. She could see his cheek move in a way that indicated that he was smiling but she couldn’t see it while his face was turned toward the window.

“Puddin’, you’re ignoring me!” Harley growled out in frustration. All she got in return was a grunt of acknowledgement.  Now she was really losing her temper and any part of her brain that might caution her against pissing off someone as dangerous as the Joker shut down entirely. Rage shot through her and she needed an outlet. Harley gave it no thought, she had long ago learned to follow her instincts when it came to violence. She let her rage take control of her body and then pulled her legs up and back before using all her strength to slam them repeatedly into the seat back in front of her. After a few hard kicks with all her might the seat broke and was forced forward pushing the goon sitting in it face first into the dashboard. The man was too stunned to react before Harley’s feet landed on the seat back for one last forceful ramming blow. Instead of feeling her rage dissipate she felt it spike again as she heard the loud laughter rolling out of the Joker in waves. She glared over at him and saw him clutching his sides and doubled over as his whole body shook with his laughing.

“Something funny, Mr. J?” She screeched, barely keeping control of her urge to pick up Slugger and see how funny he thought blunt force trauma was. Then she remembered who she was thinking of and just how he’d like that even if he was on the receiving end. That lightened her mood a little and she started to feel her anger dissolve.

“Ha, ha,ha…yeah that was funny…hee hee… oh but it would have been much funnier if you’d been sitting on the driver’s side….hoo! Oh, cupcake, you really can put a smile on a fella’s face!” The Joker replied, speaking in bursts when he could control his laughter. Harley couldn’t help it, seeing him laugh like that and from something she had done? She felt her own smile take over her face and beam out like sunshine.

“Oh Puddin’!” Harley threw herself at him and started covering his face in small kisses and hugging him tight enough that he was probably having trouble breathing. She didn’t have time to find out because just then they pulled up to their new hideout.

As soon as the car stopped, Harley looked up from her storm of kisses and saw that this time the hideout was a motel. It was your standard budget place but judging by the vans outside it unloading boxes of ammunition it had either been abandoned or forcibly taken over by the Joker’s crew before they arrived. Harley was actually pretty pleased with this. It almost certainly had running water and real beds and that wasn’t something she could say about every hideout they had stayed in over the years. She was still looking the place over through the window when Mr. J opened the car door and climbed out. Harley had a sinking feeling as she realized that he was probably now officially in Joker mode and she would probably be spending a lot of time alone while he went about the business of taking Gotham for his own. To her surprise he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the car with him and then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She let out a happy squeal followed by a shriek of laughter when she looked and saw the goon who had been slammed into the dashboard getting out of the car. He had blood streaming from his nose and his eyes were ringed by dark bruises. She must have broken his nose. He looked up at her and scowled so she wiggled her fingers at him in a playful wave and smiled. The goon flipped her off so Harley stuck out her tongue at him before she could no longer hold back her laughter. It looked like she had made an enemy today. That was good, it could get very boring around a hideout when the Joker was out, now she’d have something to do to amuse herself.

She didn’t have time to torment the injured minion any further because just then the Joker stepped into what was apparently their room. He threw Harley down onto the bed and flipped her over onto her stomach without even bothering to close the door behind them. Harley didn’t care, fucking in front of the help didn’t even begin to register as a problem for her and most likely someone would come along and shut the door for them. Certainly no one would be bold enough to stand there and watch though if they did it would only lead to more fun when the Joker decided to play with the goon who dared to treat the boss like his own personal source for clown porn. Harley giggled at the thought and then suddenly felt her panties being roughly pulled down her legs. She tried to get up on her knees and turn around to kiss the Joker but as soon as her butt was in the air she felt the sharp sting of the giant lollipop slamming down on her right cheek. Oh, she’d almost forgotten about the candy paddle she’d taken from the store! She squeaked with pleasure but then the candy came down again in the same spot and the hard heavy confection struck with bruising force. She knew better than to complain that this had hurt, that was clearly the point. She tried to wriggle forward on the bed out of the range of the next strike but the Joker grabbed her before she got very far and held her tightly against his body so she couldn’t get away. When the next smack with the candy came, Harley was struggling not to scream or beg for mercy. She whimpered and struggled to get away but couldn’t do anything more than ineffectively kick her legs and clutch at the bedspread with her hands.

Harley could feel a lump form in her throat as she struggled not to cry. Who knew that a lollipop could hurt so much? But she had asked for it and she was determined to take it, every bit of it. When the Joker decided her right cheek had taken enough he shifted her body over to get access to the other side. Now the bruised ache of one side was alternating for attention with the burning pain of the new blows with the sucker from hell. Seeing that Harley was going to stay still and take her spanking the Joker let go of her waist and she felt his hand snake between her legs. The moment his fingers found her clit and started stroking, Harley’s pain receptors had a change of mind and decided everything was feeling just great! She would have begged for more smacks if the Joker hadn’t been so committed to delivering them on his own. Harley felt a clenching pleasure in her core and a flood of wetness leaking from her pussy. She wanted so badly to feel Mr. J’s fingers inside her that she tried moving her hips forward to help his fingers slip into her opening. He knew what she was up to and kept teasing and circling her swollen clit instead. It was frustrating and driving her crazy with desire. Suddenly the Joker took his hand away from her wet folds and grabbed her tightly around the waist. Harley moaned in frustration but before she could complain the Joker brought the lollipop down on her ass so hard that there was a loud cracking sound like a gun shot and then shards of candy went flying in every direction. They both stopped and looked around the room at the mess the explosion of candy had made and then started laughing together.

They were still laughing when the Joker pulled her body close to his and Harley suddenly felt the head of his cock prodding and teasing her slit from behind. She felt a shiver of anticipation run down her spine in for the intense pleasure she knew was coming her way. As soon as his thick cock stretched and entered her Harley was already aching to come but she tried to distract herself a little to force away the orgasm. She did her best but as he began thrusting into her Harley couldn’t help herself and started to pant rapidly and then filled the room with her cries of pleasure as she came. She felt her pussy clenched firmly around the Joker’s cock as she rode out wave after wave of pleasure. As soon as her orgasm faded out, the bruised pain of her ass became impossible to ignore and each time Mr. J’s body slammed into hers it felt like she was being spanked again. Harley reached down between her legs and started rubbing her clit to tip the balance of pleasure and pain back in her favor. She was so slick that it was challenging to keep her fingers focused on her clit. She felt the Joker’s balls softly slap against her fingers and moved her hand back to squeeze them gently while he continued thrust into her. That got a groan of pleasure out of him so she started playfully stroking and teasing both her clit and his sack with her now wet and slippery fingers.  As the Joker sped up his thrusts, Harley felt another orgasm within reach so she focused her fingers on rapidly rubbing her clit until she was dissolving in pleasure once again. She had only just stopped crying out when Mr. J grabbed her hand and shoved the fingers coated in her juices into his mouth. He sucked and licked her honey off of them while moaning with his own release. His enthusiasm for the taste of her had her pussy clenching around his cock again as he erupted inside her.

After they had separated and collapsed against each other on the bed Harley tried to reach out and bring the Joker’s face closer to hers so she could kiss him and taste herself on his tongue but she was so exhausted from a day full of fucking and killing that she drifted off to sleep before she managed to get her lips on his. Her dreams were full of candy and blood. The city of Gotham was made of sugar and marshmallows. In the center of it all Batman was fighting a dragon made of black licorice. Harley couldn’t find the Joker, why wasn’t he there in the center of it all? Then the air was full of the sound of his laughter and from every direction there were explosions. The streets of Gotham ran with a river of caramel and toasted marshmallow as everything around them was destroyed. Batman watched on in horror as a skyscraper melted down at his feet and oozed its molten stickiness around his feet. He was trapped and couldn’t get out leaving him, in the last moments of her dream, looking like a Batman shaped lollipop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter with candy in it, I swear!

After her spanking and other fun with the Joker, Harley woke up alone. That was nothing new, Mr. J had always been terrible at sleeping. Harley imagined it was all the ideas he had keeping him awake. Whatever the cause she usually woke up alone or went to sleep alone but there was no way for her to go to sleep and wake up with the Joker still in bed with her unless she wanted to try and exist on three or four hours of sleep. No thanks, she loved her Puddin’ but she was only human and needed at least six hours to function. Harley turned over and opened her eyes, something felt tight and strange on her cheek when she did. She raised a hand to her face and felt a piece of the giant lollipop she’d been spanked with stuck to her skin. She giggled remembering how it had shattered against her ass and then heard her stomach growl loudly at her, demanding that she get up right this very minute. Their room had a kitchenette but it hadn’t been stocked with food yet and in their hurry to get to their room for some candy coated fun Harley hadn’t kept track of what happened to her newly acquired stockpile of sweets. She’d have to go out to the hotel lobby and see if there was any food around or if anyone knew where food could be found. She didn’t stop to shower, she just licked one palm and used it to rub away the sticky residue of candy from her face and then threw on a tight t-shirt and small pair of shorts.  She hesitated when she remembered that once again she had to deal with public rooms filled with no good, low down, scumbag henchmen and considered finding something else to wear but her stomach growled again so she just finished pulling up the shorts and hurried out of their room to try and find something to eat. Parading around in scanty clothes gave the guys a good lesson in what they could and could not touch though it would probably mean someone would die today or at least end up with stitches. Oh well, spare the rod and spoil the goon.

Harley had only just pushed the lobby door open when she spied her pile of candy taking up half of the reception desk. She quickly ran forward and jumped up onto the desk with a wince of pain when her bruised ass hit the hard surface. Since it looked like breakfast had just been sorted, Harley started eating candy liked a starved creature. Nothing ever tasted as good as it did when you were really hungry so Harley was now in chocolate heaven. She unwrapped and chewed the candy so fast she barely had time to swallow and gave no thought at all to the various people standing in the room watching a barely clothed blonde moaning with pleasure with each bite. This was probably the exact moment when someone who didn’t know better was going to come up to her and say or do something that would get a knife plunged into him with no concern about whether it hit his hand or his heart but before that could happen someone else came into the room and everyone’s attention turned to him and away from Harley and her candy. Even Harley herself stopped eating and looked up to see a short, skinny man with thinning red hair and a pasty complexion enter the room. He didn’t look like he belonged here. He didn’t look like he belonged anywhere away from an overpowered computer in his parents’ basement. Harley knew better, he had his own place but he rarely left it.

“Eddie! I can’t believe you came to see us!” Harley shouted excitedly after swallowing all the melty half chewed chocolate in her mouth. She hadn’t actually seen Edward Nigma in the flesh since the last time she was in Gotham City many years ago but they had kept in touch through texting and had formed a bit of a friendship. As much of one as Eddie could handle with his dislike for socializing and ever present fear of the Joker. Harley had even tried to get him to come and visit Mexico insisting that the sun and beach would do him good but voluntarily traveling thousands of miles to hang out someplace with both the Joker and sharks was not his idea of a good time.

“Yeah well I believe it even less than you do but apparently not only is the Joker too busy to take care of this himself, he can’t even bother to send a peon.” Eddie grumbled. Harley would have been offended for her Puddin’s sake but knowing Eddie didn’t like to leave his apartment in the best of times she felt a little sorry that he had to come out in the current state of anarchy Gotham was in.

“Aw cheer up Eddie! Want some pop rocks?” Harley held a package of the candy out to him and then when he shook his head no she ripped the package open and dumped the entire thing into her mouth. She then opened her mouth up as wide as she could so that the explosive popping sounds the candy made could be heard. Mmmm, strawberry!

“Did they not have chocolate in Mexico or something?” Eddie pointed to the large pile of silver Hershey’s kiss wrappers next to Harley on the desk. With her mouth still popping and fizzing Harley scooped up the foil pieces and crushed them into one nice sized ball and threw it at Eddie’s head. It bounced off and rolled away as she snickered and tried to swallow the candy that was beginning to lose its crackling power.

“Oh good, Harley Quinn all hopped up on a sugar high, lucky me! Well it’s been great catching up and all but is the Joker around. He demanded I come here and honestly I just want to get this done with and get home.” Eddie was clearly not amused but that didn’t lessen Harley’s amusement at all. She giggled and shrugged. She was about to tease the man some more when the room suddenly felt different and she knew before she saw him that Mr. J was near.

“By all means Eddie, let’s hurry and get you back to your _illusion_ of safety.” The Joker declared in a falsely cheerful voice before wrapping an arm around Eddie’s shoulders and pulling him along as the Joker walked towards the reception desk. Normally Harley would have shouted out with glee at the sight of her Puddin’ and jumped into his arms but she could feel a certain tension that told her not to do it.

“Did you get everything I asked for Eddie?”

“No. You know I didn’t. I couldn’t, no one could. And before you get all pissed off consider the possibility that it’s for the best. You don’t know what it’s been like here. You can’t make this guy go away.” Eddie tried to look brave while he said what Harley considered to be something very stupid for such a smart guy to say to the Joker of all people.

“I can make anyone go away if I want to Eddie. Trust me.” The Joker replied in a low and serious tone.

“You didn’t do such a great job of making Batman go away, if you can’t do any better with Bane we’re all fucked.” Eddie’s voice trembled and he reached up to nervously adjust his glasses.

“Ha, ha, ha! Oh well that’s where the, uh, confusion is, I didn’t want Batman to go away. I very much want Batman right here in Gotham where he belongs. For that matter I have no plans to get rid of Bane either. Put you behind a computer and you’re a genius Eddie, there’s nobody better, but away from it and you don’t know a thing.”

“You know what? You’re right, I don’t know anything and I don’t want to. Just take your…”

“You don’t know anything but maybe we should change that. Would you like to know how I got these scars Eddie?” The Joker interrupted and revealed a knife that he held between his face and Eddie’s. Harley was unsure of her feelings in that moment. She hated to see Eddie die but she always loved watching the Joker do what he did best.

“No! Wait! I can get it! I think I can get it!” Eddie exclaimed as the knife appeared in his face.

“But Eddie, you told me it was impossible, you wouldn’t have been lying to your old friend would you?” The Joker mimed a look of utter desolation at the thought that Eddie might lie to him.

“Not lying, no. I honestly just misunderstood the situation. I’ll have it for you next week, I swear.” Eddie was so nervous now that he was visibly trembling and couldn’t take his eyes off the Joker’s knife.

“You’ll have it for me by tomorrow. Some guys will come by your place and if it’s not there they will bring _you_ back to _me_ instead.” The Joker dropped his arm from around Eddie and walked over to Harley. He put away his knife and kissed her while holding a hand out behind him towards Eddie. The little man dropped a thumb drive in the Joker's hand and then turned and walked out as quickly as he could without actually running.

“Bye Eddie! You’re welcome any time!” Harley shouted after him with a giggle before turning her attention back to the Joker.

“Aww, Puddin’, you scared Eddie.” Harley said with a mischievous smile taking over her face. The Joker scared lots of people, she loved it.

“Walking out of his front door scares Eddie. Which is exactly why I made him come here.” He gave Harley an exaggerated wink as though letting her in on a secret.

“What’s he getting for you, Mr. J? I’ve never seen Eddie’s ego allow him to accept that there might be something he can’t do with his computer.”

“A name, just a name, but a very well hidden one.” The Joker replied looking thoughtful. Harley considered how easily Eddie had hidden both of their identities and given them new ones whenever they wanted them. Most likely Eddie’s own name was a new identity he had created for himself. Yeah, if this name was hard to find then Eddie would be the guy who could do it. That made Harley happy, Mr. J would have killed poor Eddie without a second thought if he failed.

“Is it the name of the guy Eddie talked about, the one who blew up the bridges?” Harley still hadn’t had a chance yet to really understand what was happening in Gotham. She’d been too distracted by sex and candy.

“No, it is most definitely not his name but it’s a name he really doesn’t want me finding out. Eddie will get it. And when he does Harley, it will be time for us to start having some real fun. I’m going to need you to do something for me, something you’re not going to like.”

“Of course Puddin’, anything you want.” She didn’t ask what that something was, she knew the Joker well enough to know that he wouldn’t explain anything to her now. Maybe he didn’t even know for sure what it would be yet. And she was right, instead of explaining he left her in the hideout with her pile of candy and too much time to imagine what it was the Joker would want her to do that she wouldn’t like. Normally the only thing she’d refuse to do for him was leave him behind and go off somewhere safe but with Gotham in its current state, leaving was the one things she couldn’t do. She’d just have to wait and see, it didn’t matter until Eddie did his part anyway.

Eddie didn’t get the name the next day or even the day after that but he did get a bunch of the Joker’s goons stationed outside his apartment night and day with very visible guns to help motivate him to do what the Joker wanted. Of course to Eddie the Joker’s men were a threat of what would happen to him if he failed but Harley could see it for what it really was, protection. The Joker needed that name for whatever reason and he wasn’t going to take the chance that the chaos of Gotham would leak into Eddie’s safe little spot and disrupt his work. On the third day Eddie did get the name but the Joker’s men stayed out front all the same and for once Eddie didn’t complain which was pretty strange because Harley knew griping about the Joker was one of his favorite past times. Gotham had always been a dangerous place to live but now that Bane and his army of rats in the sewers were in charge you were never really safe without an army of your own. Fortunately that was just what they had and with the boys in blue out of commission thanks to some very stupid decisions by the higher ups in the GCPD there was no longer anything to stand in the Joker’s way. It was his turn to jump into the anarchy all around them and play any game that amused him. It didn’t take long before that got the notice of Gotham’s new overlord and Harley had to make use of the name it had been so hard for Eddie to find.


	5. Chapter 5

Back when Harley Quinn had been boring old Harleen Quinzel she had thought that she really understood how people worked. That after years of studying psychology, the inner workings of the human mind were all part of a territory that she had well mapped out. She had been so very wrong. It wasn’t until she met Mr. J that she understood the truth. What she’d learned in her studies had been what humans themselves wanted to believe was the truth about how they worked. The flaw in it all was that these beliefs were based on the idea that people were all, at their core, either truly good or desired to be good. That we all wanted love and acceptance and happiness. Anything outside of that was sickness, disturbance; it was madness. What the Joker had understood and taught to her was that that madness, that sickness? That was the real human condition. The rest of it was all a fun game of dress up and pretend. If you do a good enough job playing make believe then you’ll never be the ugly lonely monster in the dark that you are afraid you are becoming. Every person alive had darkness inside them, and they were all just one bad day away from madness.  The rest of it was just humanity’s complex system of trying to hide from that reality. Maybe that thought was depressing to some people but not to Harley. When you embraced the chaos of the universe, how little control any of us really have over our lives? Then you were free to really live, to be your true self. No one was more their true self than the Joker and he broadcast it loudly in everything he did from the way he dressed and spoke to the wonderful games he thought of to play with the people of Gotham City.

It had taken time but eventually Harley had been brave enough to be her true self true, to let go and stop trying to control everything. She let chaos have its way with her and returned the favor by bringing some chaos into the life of everyone she encountered.  What Harley had learned about herself was that she could be violent and capricious, she could be creative and cruel. There was nothing stopping her from enjoying every moment of her life except the limits of her own imagination and desires. So it was not unusual for her to take Slugger out for a little walk and come back whistling a happy little tune while she wiped blood off her bat. It was different when she was part of the Joker’s fun. Mr. J could see the big picture all the time, he knew just the right thing for everyone to do in order for a good time to be had by all. Harley knew him well enough she could feed off his energy and read his cues for her lines in whatever play they were a part of but now she was in a totally unfamiliar situation. She needed to do the right things, the things the Joker expected of her, but without him here to show her the way.

When a dozen armed men had stormed their hotel room and taken the Joker away with them she finally understood what the Joker had meant when he said she’d need to do something she didn’t like. She had to stand there and watch Bane’s army take the man she loved away without putting up any fight at all. Of course at first sign of trouble Harley had Slugger in her hand and was ready to crack some skulls but Mr. J took the situation in hand at once, greeting the guys with guns like they were long expected guests and warning Harley to behave herself. When her glare at his warning got a wink and a smile in return Harley realized this was what he wanted to happen and he wanted her to let these men take him. She put down the bat and blinked back some tears and did what he wanted. Of course the Joker had been laughing the entire way out the door after calling out to her “Time to have a little fun, Cupcake!” Once he was gone and Harley pushed away her sadness, panic found her; not just because the Joker was in danger but because he was relying on her to get him out of it.

All she had to guide her was a name and a few goons who had shown up with a laptop and the Joker’s instructions to “help Harley”. Help Harley do what? She thought over the problem and made a few conclusions. She considered what she knew for certain. She knew the name the Joker gave her was so hard to find that it had taken all of Eddie’s resources to eventually track it down. That was pretty unusual, Eddie could find out a whole lot of information about anyone in minutes. Harley also knew that this person was the key to keeping Mr. J safe. She wasn’t exactly sure how she knew that, it was hard to imagine the Joker in true danger but for him to have given her this task, to have left her to handle it? Well there was no question that she was the failsafe, even if she didn’t understand what she was supposed to do. Miranda Tate had better be as helpful as Mr. J needed her to be or she’d be dead. Finally, Harley knew that if the Joker left her alone to do a job with no instruction that must mean he just needed her to be herself, his demented little harlequin. As soon as Harley realized that she let a smile of anticipation take over the worry on her face. The Joker loved to put a weapon in her hand and point her in the direction of anyone who needed their brains bashed out. He’d stand back and watch her while laughing and looking delighted by his deadly darling. And after? Oh afterwards it was always clear he’d loved every blow, every stab, every little grunt of exertion as she pounded away on the person in front of her until they were long dead and she’d lowered the flame on her inner rage for the moment. So she’d find Miranda Tate, knock her upside the head and then see what happened next. It was almost certain the Joker would have some surprises for her along the way.

A goon led them to a car and after their little party got in he started driving without a word, Harley assumed to a location the Joker had given him. They were all just little actors with a role to play in the Joker’s masterpiece as usual. The car pulled up to what looked like some sort of low rent apartment. The building was old and had probably once been beautiful but now it was a sad gray color, its lines softened and worn down with time and the despair of its tenants.  Before Bane came to Gotham this was the sort of place that moms with too many kids and a husband in jail would live while pathetically trying to scrape together enough money to send those kids to bed at night without empty stomachs. It wasn’t a drug den or real dangerous place like you’d find in the Narrows but it wasn’t the kind of place anyone wanted to end up at. Now that Bane had changed things in Gotham the people living here might be from any walk of life. His army of criminals had thrown the rich out of their homes and to some extent there was safety in numbers even in Bane’s Gotham. This building was now a shelter for anyone who needed it, good camouflage if you didn’t want to be seen as rich and powerful in a city that was on hunting for rich folks to send to “justice”. Harley laughed at the very idea of justice in Gotham or any place else. Lucky, lucky Gotham, they had something better than justice, they had the Joker. Or they would have if Harley didn’t screw this up. She shook away her doubts and jumped out of the car.

The goons who came with her were all wearing clown masks, not to hide their identity but to show that they answered to the Joker and not Bane. Harley doubted the citizens of Gotham saw much beyond the large guns they were carrying but it mattered to Mr. J so it mattered to her. Harley herself was wearing her usual combination of scarlet, ebony and madness. She’d stand out in any crowd but in Gotham people did their best to blend in these days so her harlequin finery screamed out to anyone who saw her that she was not afraid because she was to be feared herself. It was night time and most people were inside their apartments already but any who happened to be lingering in the halls quickly disappeared before this strangely dressed woman carrying a baseball bat and skipping down the hallway followed by a gang of men in clown masks could notice them. One of the goons told Harley where to go, a different henchman than the one who had driven here. Harley smiled and took comfort in the further evidence of the Joker’s planning, he just loved giving each player a tiny piece of the puzzle so that he was the only one who knew what the picture they were forming looked like.

Harley stood back from the door feeling certain that one of the men assigned to help her would have it opened quickly and quietly but no one stepped up. She looked at them all expectantly but they just stood there like a bunch of dummies. She rolled her eyes and tried to figure out what to do. That’s when she noticed a playing card just barely visible from under a mat in front of the door. Harley bent down, lifted the mat and saw a silver key on the ground next to a Joker card. She picked them both up, gave the card a kiss before tucking it into the top of one of her boots. As she expected the key opened the door and they were inside without the resident of the apartment having any idea they’d come in. It didn’t take long to find the woman they were looking for lying in her bed, presumably asleep. Harley looked around the room and realized that she should have brought some sort of restraints or something with her. One of the henchmen tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a roll of duct tape. Okay, it was actually starting to get annoying to see how Mr. J had planned everything out.  She grumbled under her breath a bit but was glad about the tape anyway. It was important that no one come to this woman’s aid and the best idea Harley could come up with was to make sure she never had a chance to make a sound. Years of knocking people around taught her a thing or two about just how much blunt force trauma knocked a person out and how much knocked them into the afterlife. Harley raised Slugger up and delivered a swift and controlled blow to the woman’s left temple. Her eyes never opened and she went out with a soft groan that no one outside of the room heard. She was taped up and put into a chair in the living room when the laptop they’d brought with them made a funny little chirping sound.  Harley opened it and was immediately staring at the image of a strange looking man. His face was covered with something black, Harley wasn’t sure what it was but she couldn’t help thinking it looked like a big spider or octopus. She wanted to laugh her ass off at the sight of him but she knew better. She hadn’t seen any of the footage of Bane taking over Gotham but she knew this was him and he had her Puddin’ so for the moment he also had her attention. And then he spoke.

“Show me the woman, show me Miranda Tate.” Bane demanded. Harley doubled over with laughter instead. She didn’t mean to but it was just too ridiculous. The man with the spider face squawked angrily at her but that just made it worse and Harley couldn’t stop her laughter if she tried.

“You sound like Sean Connery trying to take my order at a drive through window….” Harley screeched out between bouts of hysterical giggling. It wasn’t until she heard the Joker’s voice that she was able to get control of herself. Though by then she’d managed to get a case of the hiccups from her crazed laughing which she blamed on spider face so she stuck her tongue out at him between hiccups.

“Harley, be a good girl and show the man his friend.” Harley couldn’t see him but he sounded very serious. Mr. J only sounded serious like that when he was trying to convince someone that he was no threat, right before he killed them. For the first time tonight Harley felt genuinely afraid. The Joker would kill Bane if he got the chance, Harley was sure of it. And then he’d be down in the sewer with dozens of Bane’s lackeys who would fill him full of bullet holes before he even got the chance to ask if they wanted to know how he got his scars. All Harley could do was pray that Bane was smart enough to stay away from the Joker and his assorted collection of knives hidden around his body because Mr. J had no sense of self preservation.

“Right away, Mr. J. See, here she is all safe and sound.” Harley spun the computer over so its camera would catch the unconscious form of Miranda Tate.

“How am I to know she is unharmed? You have a reputation for violence Ms. Quinn.” Bane asked but his voice was calmer now that he’d been shown what he wanted.

“Aw shucks, you do know how to flatter a girl.” Harley cooed flirtatiously.

“I do not make idle threats Ms. Quinn and I assure you that your paramour’s life depends on that woman’s health.”

“She’s just taking a little nap, I didn’t kill her. Look you can tell by the lack of blood splatter on the walls.” Harley moved the laptop so the man could see the white walls around the room. Bane started to argue with her but the Joker interrupted him.

“Now, now, uh, Bane? You seem like you’ve done your research on us, I’m sure you know that Harley isn’t inclined to hide the fact if she has killed someone. And there would be one hell of a mess. So the question isn’t whether or not she’s alive right now, it’s whether or not you want her to stay that way. What do you say Bane? Should we watch my little cupcake tear Miranda Tate apart right here before our eyes or would you rather I take Harley somewhere else to have her fun? I think we should let her do what she wants. Oh you can’t imagine how beautiful she is when she starts going with that baseball bat. She’s a little monster hiding behind a pretty face. Then again I guess you know all about that sort of thing. Women, huh? Never quite what they seem to be? Isn’t it _great_?” The Joker spoke conspiratorially to Bane, all the while Harley listened to his voice and had to hold herself back from really having fun with Slugger. The pride he felt in Harley’s violence was clear with every word he spoke and she loved making daddy proud.

“You just say the word Mr. J, Slugger and I are ready to play!” Harley announced while sneering at old spider face.

“What makes you think I won’t send my own men to wipe out yours? Perhaps it is you who will watch on while someone you care about dies.” Bane countered but the fight was gone from his voice. Harley imagined that even now he was giving orders to his men to release the Joker.

“Let him go my friend. Let him go, he is no threat to our work. He will die with all the rest.” A woman’s voice spoke behind Harley and she turned to see Miranda Tate was awake. Hmm, she should really have hit her harder. Well no time like the present. Harley moved over to where the woman was bound to a chair and raised her bat but before she could strike Bane spoke again.

“He will be released unharmed but I will not forget this and you will both die.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m real scared. I’m gonna be having nightmares about spiders for a week.” Harley replied before slamming the laptop shut.

“Well boys, looks like our work here is done.” Harley said to the goons before turning around and hitting Miranda Tate with Slugger. She knew the Joker probably didn’t want her to kill the woman but she felt pretty certain he wouldn’t mind if she was left unconscious.

When they left the building a different henchman drove and took them to a run-down house in a dangerous part of Gotham. Well it had been a dangerous neighborhood before Bane, everywhere was pretty dangerous now. Of course they’d have to relocate after Bane’s threat. Harley didn’t care, she was just relieved when she saw the still very much alive Joker enter the house. She ran and jumped into his arms with a happy squeal.


	6. Chapter 6

The new hideout was pretty shabby but it had a great advantage to the last one, no goons. They were all living in other abandoned houses in the neighborhood. Probably sitting around drinking and playing poker because they had nothing else to do. Things had been quiet ever since the Joker had been released by Bane. It wasn’t that Mr. J was doing the smart thing and keeping his head down, that would have worried Harley more than she cared to imagine. No, he was preparing. He had teased the bear and gotten a reaction and that reaction had given him the measure of the man trying to destroy Gotham City. So in typical Joker style, Mr. J was getting ready to make a big move that would show Bane that the last thing the Clown Prince of Crime was feeling was fear. Harley didn’t know what this big move would be yet, the Joker wasn’t one to spoil the joke ahead of time, but she knew it would be happening soon and it would be a big fuck you to old spider face. Good, Harley really hadn’t liked that guy. Or maybe she was still feeling annoyed at not being allowed to kill Miranda Tate. Harley didn’t take hostages and she didn’t leave people alive. What was the fun in that? She just hoped whatever Mr. J had planned would end bloody. She was suffering from quietus interruptus and Slugger wasn’t too happy about how things had gone that night either. It would have to wait though for now, they were laying low. But that didn’t mean they weren’t having any fun.

Harley was in bed snuggled up against the Joker and just drifting off to sleep. It was quite late but they kept odd hours, most people would have been asleep by now. Just as she was feeling all warm and cozy and just about asleep Harley thought she heard something in the living room, a strange sort of thump. She didn’t hear it again so she assumed she had just dreamed it and tried to get back to her snuggly, sleepy state of mind. Then she heard something else, a clicking sound. This time she was sure it was real.  Before she could move or speak, Mr. J put a hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear, “Shhh, I think we have an uninvited guest. Up for a little play time Harley?” She nodded enthusiastically, oh yes, she was always ready to play.  He removed his hand from her mouth and continued his whispering.

“I want you to go in there and act surprised. Be weak. Be vulnerable.” She nodded and gave him a mischievous smile. Before she left the room she slipped into a thong and tight tank top. Now that she looked tempting but unsuspecting it was time to let the show begin. She tiptoed down the hall and into the living room. Whoever was in their temporary home was searching through the kitchen with a flashlight. Probably someone scavenging for food, though why they would be crazy enough to come into a building inhabited by Joker she didn’t know. Maybe they’d done an even better job of hiding than she realized. Well someone had found them, time to let him in on the joke.  In a weak girly voice she called out, “Hello, is someone there?”

She heard something drop and hit the kitchen floor, probably the flashlight. She quickly turned on the lights and found a man standing in the kitchen door blinking his eyes at the sudden brightness. He was thin and dirty. It had probably been a long time since he’d had a decent meal or a bath. From the way he was looking at her once his eyes adjusted to the light, it looked like it had been awhile since he’d had a woman too. Harley wasn’t sure what game the Joker had in mind for this guy but he was definitely going to get way more than he hoped for in this house.

“Well look at you, you’re a pretty motherfucker! I just came to borrow a few things. You don’t mind if I do that do you, sweetheart? You the only one here?” He asked with a leer. He seemed certain the answer was yes, what an idiot.

“Yes, I’m alone. Please just take what you want and leave. Please don’t hurt me!” She trembled and shook, hoping it didn’t look too fake.

“Oh but cutie, what if hurting you is exactly what I want to do?” He pulled out a knife, it was a kitchen knife he’d picked up somewhere for self-defense probably. This guy most likely had been some sort of low level office employee before all this happened and now here he was trying to play the big bad criminal. Unfortunately for him the biggest, baddest criminal this city had ever seen was about to join the party.

“See the, uh, problem with that idea is that I’m the only one allowed to hurt her and I generally only do that if she asks _real_ nice.” The Joker startled the would be robber by coming up behind him unexpectedly and grabbing his knife away from him. Before the guy could turn to run as he probably intended to do the Joker plunged the knife into his foot and down into the wooden floor. He was pinned like a bug and now they were going to play with him.  Harley was already excited, the Joker always had the best games ready for them. The bug was screaming loudly and trying to pull the knife out but it was in securely. The Joker now pushed him down to the floor in a sitting position and with his own knife pinned one of the man’s hands to the wall behind him. He screamed again, this time it was more of a high pitched wail that traveled far in the quiet night. They heard a knock on the door.

“Boss, is everything ok in there?” Asked whoever was on guard duty tonight. He’d most likely have his own time to scream later for letting this guy get past him.

“Everything’s fine, the Mrs. and I are just having a little fun, don’t worry about us.” The Joker called out through the door.

“Ok, Boss.” The guard moved on. They all knew better than to interrupt the Joker’s fun.

“Now stop screaming or I will put a bullet in your brain right now.”

The Joker waved at gun at the man but Harley knew he wouldn’t do that, it would be too boring to kill the guy right off the bat like that. Speaking of which, Harley wished she had her bat but it was in the bedroom, left behind as she played the defenseless victim. In the time that Harley had been distracting their intruder the Joker had put on his pants and applied his red and black make up, skipping the white to save time. He squatted down in front of the man and looked at him square in the eyes.

“Do you know who I am?” The man stopped screaming and nodded. When the Joker spoke, he gestured at the man and then himself with the gun he was holding and his victim couldn’t take his eyes of the weapon. Mr. J grabbed the man’s face and redirected his gaze back to what he should be focusing on, the Joker himself.

“Who am I?”

“You’re the J-J-Joker.” He stammered.

“That’s right, I’m the Joker. Now, uh, who are you?”

“M-M-Mark.”

“You hear that Harley, this is Mark.” He turned to her and gestured for her to come closer. She did so immediately, standing next to Mr. J and smiling down at the man pinned to the floor and wall.

“Hiya, Mark, pleased to meetcha!” Harley said cheerfully.

“Now, Mark, we have a bit of a sit-u-a-tion here. See Mark, you’re trespassing and it looked to me like you were about to take something that didn’t belong to you.” The Joker was speaking to Mark like he was a little kid trying to lift a candy bar from the store.

“I was just hungry, I was just going to take some food. I’m so sorry. I won’t take nothin’ of yours again, I swear.” Mark pleaded.

“Mark!” The Joker said in an exasperated tone. “I don’t care about the food, Mark, but you were about to touch something I do care about. Show him who you belong to Harley.”

Harley pulled her arm around and held it out so the words ‘Joker’s Girl’ scarred deeply into her skin could be easily read by the man in front of her. She let out a little giggle when she felt the Joker’s fingers tracing the scars lightly.

“See that Mark. I made it easy for you to know not to touch, I put my name on her for anyone to see. But you just couldn’t resist could you?” Mark shook his head in response.

“Well I guess I can’t blame you entirely, she is a very tempting little thing. I mean would you look at that face! Perfection, right Mark?” Mark nodded and tried to smile a little at the Joker. “Oh the body matches, every little detail is just perfect. Take off your shirt, baby, and let our friend here get a gander.”

Harley did as she was told and took off the tank top. She threw the shirt into the face of their entertainment for the night, laughing at him as he flinched when the fabric hit him before it fell down into his lap. Now the man’s eyes widened a bit and he stared with undisguised lust at her body. Harley giggled a little; knowing the Joker as well as she did, she knew the fun was just about to begin. The Joker stood up and moved directly behind her. She leaned back into his bare chest as he brought his hands around to caress her breasts. Harley began moaning a little as he pinched and pulled at one of her pink nipples with his thumb and forefinger.

“Look at these Mark, have you ever seen a better set of tits? Round, full; natural too, by the way.” He grinned at Mark and Mark’s smile grew. Did he think he was about to be in some sort of threesome with them?

“No, I’ve never seen better Mr. Joker.” He replied enthusiastically.

“And you _never_ will, Mark.” The Joker started laughing then moved his hands down to Harley’s thong and pulled it off of her. She automatically turned around to face Mr. J, having a good idea what the next part of his little show was. “And can you believe this ass Mark? How often does a woman have a beautiful face and a body like this?”

“Not often, Mr. Joker.”

“Plus she’s a gymnast.” He gave Mark a hugely exaggerated wink. Mark laughed a little, their erotic show seeming to have wiped all memory of the knives pinning him down from his mind. “Harley is also a very obedient girl, aren’t you, Harley?”

“You betcha, Mr. J!” She knew exactly what he wanted and she got on her knees and unzipped his pants right away. He was already hard, they both found games so exciting. She joyously wrapped her mouth around the Joker’s cock. He was too big for her to comfortably fit in her mouth so she used her hands on the remaining inches. Mark was getting quite a show but this was just the beginning.

“Harley?” Mr. J said to get her attention. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with pleasure. “All of it.”

She nodded slightly and moved her hands out of the way. She took his cock all the way in, the head of it touched the back of her throat and she gagged around it, saliva gushing forth to drip down the sides of her mouth, but kept sucking and licking while he thrust slightly in and out. The Joker growled a little and buried his hands in her hair using her blond tresses as leverage while he face fucked her. Harley imagined the lecherous look she was sure Mark was sporting right now but she was enjoying herself too much not to need to act as she moaned and whimpered at the pleasure of sucking Mr. J’s cock. She was considering sneaking a hand between her legs to rub her clit when the Joker suddenly pulled out of her mouth.

“Good Girl. Now be honest, what wouldn’t you give to have a girl like this wet and panting on top of you?” The Joker smacked his lips and slid his tongue over to the corner of his mouth and looked at Mark expectantly.

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t give, Mr. Joker. I don’t have any money but I could work for you or, uh, do whatever you need.” He looked hopeful.

“Oh, we’re not bargaining, Mark.”

“We’re not?” The Joker pushed Harley back so she fell across Mark’s lap suddenly. She could feel his erection poking into her back and his eyes shifted from the Joker’s face to her breasts. She started giggling maniacally.

“No, you see, a girl like Harley here needs a particular type of man to satisfy her. Now you Mark, you’re a scavenger, a cockroach or a rat. You scurry around in the dark taking any scraps you can find for yourself. That’s not gonna cut it with a girl like my harlequin.”

“A girl like Harley needs an alpha dog to get her off. She needs the biggest, meanest, toughest guy around to get her hot. Now that’s what I am, just a big mean dog.” The Joker dropped to his knees next to his captive audience and spread Harley’s legs.  He pushed two fingers into her slit and started rubbing his thumb slowly around her clit.  She immediately started moaning and thrusting up against his fingers. The Joker pulled his fingers out of her and held them up to Mark so he could see that they were shiny and wet, a thin strand of her honey dripped off of them. “See what I mean, Mark?”

“Yes sir, Mr. Joker. You’re right, it was stupid of me to even think of trying something with her.” His tone clearly conveyed his hopes that the Joker would look at him and say ‘Oh well, what an agreeable fellow, let’s let him live!’ Harley laughed at the very idea of him living through the night.

The Joker looked down at Harley and in and authoritative voice said, “Don’t you dare come before I tell you to.”

“Yes, Mr. J.” She nodded and bit her bottom lip. He was warning her because he knew how excited this was making her but he didn’t want her to ruin the final act. He thrust his large cock into her and it took all her self-control to not move her hips and start to actively work her way towards coming. He filled her up completely and the way he felt sliding in and out of her, well she’d say it was orgasmic but she was really trying hard not to think of the O word just now. Instead she started shifting around and making animalistic moans. It was very clear to her audience that staying in control of herself was taking a great deal of effort. The Joker looked up at Mark and gave him a little half shrug and an eye roll as though saying, “See what I have to put up with?”

“Where were we?” The Joker asked, still looking at Mark as he thrust in and out of Harley. “Oh yes, you were admitting that it was stupid of you to come in here and try to touch my things.”

At the mention of Harley, Mark’s eyes drifted back down to the blonde draped over his lap and getting fucked by a psychotic clown. Her breasts were jiggling with every thrust. Her face was flushed and her lips were moving as she chanted, “Please, Mr. J, please let me come.” over and over at varying volumes depending on how fast or slow the villain was thrusting into her.

“Harley, shut it. Mark? Eyes back up here pal.” The Joker said sternly. Both Harley and Mark followed his orders though Harley still let out the occasional whimper. Not being able to voice her frustrations she dug her fingernails into the nearest surfaces which unfortunately for the man under her were his leg and shoulder. He screamed and jumped which apparently disturbed Harley’s control enough that she let out a wail and dug her nails in harder.

“Harley, it’s late and I don’t want to have to punish you, get yourself under control.” The Joker warned. The tone in his voice was all she needed to get herself in line. Displeasing him was more upsetting to her than the idea of being punished.

“Well Mark, I think my message got through to you, didn’t it?” The Joker looked at Mark with a sincere expression on his face. Thinking that meant he was going to be free, the man pinned by knives quickly nodded.

“Yes, Mr. Joker, it certainly did.”

“And did you enjoy our little show? Get you excited did it?”

“Yes, it was very entertaining, uh, really hot.”

“And you’ve been a good audience, Mark, but now Harley and I could really use a little alone time. I’m sure you understand.”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll just leave you guys alone.” Mark answered looking over at his trapped hand as though to remind the Joker the knife needed removed. Instead the Joker picked his gun back up and shot Mark right between the eyes.

“Alright baby, you can come for Daddy now!” Joker crooned in Harley’s ear as he started fucking her harder and faster. She immediately stopped trying to control her orgasm and did as she was told; wailing and convulsing as she had an incredibly intense climax. As soon as the Joker felt her pussy contract around his cock he couldn’t resist the wet, gripping pleasure of it and came as well.  As for Mark? Well Mark was long gone.


	7. Chapter 7

The Joker entered the room just as Harley was putting the final touches on the French twist she had pulled her hair into in order to hide the black and red at the ends. She was playing the role of a member of Gotham’s rich elite today. A classic black dress, pearls, carefully applied make up and her up do all hid the harlequin within. She was quite pleased with the effect, it made her want to laugh and laugh. Maybe it wasn’t just the costume, she was excited about what they were about to do. Bane had set himself up as the ruler of Gotham and there was nothing Mr. J hated more than rules. Today they were going to bring real justice to Gotham City, they would bring anarchy, true chaos. None of this declaration of throwing over the powerful only to set up a new power in their place. They were going to take out the most visible symbol of Bane’s idea of justice in this town, they would shut down his kangaroo court.

“You look very beautiful, Harls.” The Joker said after looking her over. Then his eyes narrowed and his tongue darted out to touch the scar at one of the corners of his mouth. “Too beautiful.”

Harley stopped her preening in front of the mirror and considered what he meant by that. As understanding dawned on her, the corners of her mouth curled up into a wicked grin. She was supposed to be a rich Gothamite who had been pulled from her home by Bane’s thugs and dragged before his court for final sentencing, Harley looked too perfectly put together to be believable for Bane’s Gotham. Instead of answering him she just gave him an enthusiastic nod and braced herself. The Joker backhanded her quickly but hard enough to split open her lip and she was sure that by the time they reached the courthouse blue and purple bruises would be blooming on her pale skin. She couldn’t control the rush of desire the pain brought forth and she leapt into Mr. J’s arms, hearing the slit at the back of her dress rip at the quick motion. Before she could get her mouth on his, he had a tight grip on her chin and held her face away from his own.

“Later, Cupcake. We have work to do.” He pushed her away and she couldn’t help the pout that followed. She knew he was right but she was never one to let work get in the way of playtime. It was pointless to try and distract the Joker from his plan so she followed along behind him, quickly pushing away her disappointment and returning to preparing for her role in today’s job. After weeks of laying low it was exciting to finally have a chance to help Mr. J push back against Bane and the League of Shadows’ plan to destroy the city they had declared too decadent and decayed to be allowed to continue to exist.  Harley giggled a little at the idea, Gotham was just getting good in her opinion, all it needed was a little time with her Puddin’ in charge to see how much fun life could really be.

Unlike the last time the Joker had made his presence known in Gotham they had a small army of goons working for them. Normally they liked to keep their numbers small, known quantities were an important part of having everything go your way when you refuse to plan things out ahead of time. But Bane operated with a truly massive army of employees and even today’s small move against him was going to take a lot of guys with a lot of guns. Fortunately they had plenty of both. And of course they had a little bit of secret help too. Mr. J was good at secrets, even at keeping them from her after all this time, but this secret she was in on.

As the Joker’s men moved toward the courthouse Harley had to split up from Mr. J and the rest of his forces, getting in a car with only the two guys who would be posing as Bane’s thugs and would drag her before the “judge”. A lifetime ago when she was still a psychologist she’d heard all about Dr. Jonathan Crane and his experiments on the patients of Arkham. Harleen Quinzel had been disgusted by the news reports about what he was doing. Harley Quinn didn’t have the same sort of ability to feign concern about the criminally insane patients of Arkham Asylum but she did still find Dr. Crane disgusting. Working with the League of Shadows to destroy her Puddin’s very own personal property, which Gotham was and always would be in her eyes, it made her wish Slugger was going with them to the courthouse today. That was the part of the plan Harley hadn’t liked; she couldn’t bring anything with her not even a good and loyal friend like Slugger. Well when they had gained the upper hand in the courtroom she’d just have to find something lying around that she could improvise with. If it came down to it there were always plenty of guns around though they were boring and unsatisfying tools to kill with. It sure didn’t feel the same after shooting someone that it did after you’d pounded their brains out with a metal bat.  She’d just have to find some satisfaction afterwards with her Puddin’. She smiled to herself at the thought and then felt a small ache in her chest. She hated that they had to go into this fight separately.

When they pulled up to the courthouse men with automatic weapons lined the steps leading up to the doors. Walking this path was only dangerous if she didn’t play her part well or if the two men dragging her before the judge screwed up. She couldn’t do much about the thugs playing her captors but she acted her heart out. She kicked and screamed and cried the entire way up the steps, getting scraped and bruised along the way. The pretty blond trying to fight her way out of captivity kept the eyes of Bane’s men on her and not on the unfamiliar men leading her into the building which was of course her goal. Everything went as planned and they were soon inside the bustling courtroom.

She wasn’t the only person there for sentencing today but as always the number of “guilty” Gotham citizens was much smaller than the number of armed men keeping them in line and pushing them up to face Dr. Jonathan Crane’s judgement. Harley looked around and had to keep strict control of her face when she saw Billy, their secret guy inside Bane’s organization. He’d been part of the breakout at Blackgate and had been smart enough to infiltrate the new power structure of Gotham right away. Harley had no idea how he and Mr. J had kept in contact but she never really knew how the Joker managed his myriad of information sources. It was the sort of thing that came from never taking time to sleep or eat she assumed. 

Even though she hadn’t seen Billy in such a long time she managed not to give any hint of recognizing him not even when she was walking right past him. Instead she focused her attention on the judge’s bench. She’d never seen anything so ridiculous in her life. She broke character for a moment with a high pitched giggle but at the last second managed to turn it into a wail of despair. Truly though the absurd height the bench had been raised to made her think of guys who drove around in giant monster trucks to go to their job selling shoes or whatever. She always assumed guys like that were trying to make up for some serious shortcomings below the belt. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing again. Too many years with Mr. J had made it very hard for her to stay serious for very long, she saw jokes everywhere these days and that bench was one helluva big joke.

“Mrs. Caroline Sutton?” Jonathan Crane called out questioningly as Harley was brought up as the next prisoner. The bench was so far from where she was standing it was impossible to see his face but there was doubt in his voice. Harley had chosen the name of one of the rich bitches on the Arkham Asylum board as her false identity and trying to stay in character she collapsed against the thugs holding her up and cried out hysterically.

“Bring her closer, boys.” Crane ordered and the men who held her in their strong grips dragged her marginally closer to the judge’s bench. “We have a little problem Mrs. Sutton. You see according to my paperwork Caroline Sutton was sentenced to death last week and that sentence was carried out immediately. I don’t know who you are but I can tell you that you will still be sentenced just the same.”

Harley knew it didn’t matter now that she’d been found out and started shaking with laughter, finally erupting in joyous shrieks as she heard the sound of guns firing behind her. She ran as quickly as she could towards the bench, not bothering to turn around and watch the Joker’s army take out Bane’s men at the back of the court room. The real action now was going to be where Mr. J was and Mr. J was coming for the Scarecrow, as he liked to call himself during his pathetic attempt at villainy. Seeing the gun fight start and noticing the crazy looking blonde headed his way kept Jonathan Crane from focusing on the real danger coming up behind him and as he scrambled down from the lofty heights of his exaggerated judge’s bench he ran straight into the waiting arms of the Joker and a half a dozen of his best men. Harley just made it to the group in time to enjoy the show and Mr. J always put on a good show.

“Dr. Jonathan Crane! Just the man I was looking for. I was uh, hoping to talk to you about my mental health but it looks like you’ve gone into a new line of work. Not that I’m not happy with my current therapist but we’ve had some issues with transference, you know how it is. Ha, ha, ha… maybe you don’t; after all it seems you prefer to terrify your patients. You know I could help you with that Doc. You wanna know what scares people?” The Joker started his speech as he neared Crane and now that they were standing face to face he reached out a purple gloved hand and grabbed Dr. Crane’s jaw tightly while the other hand flicked a large knife out of one pocket, the metal shining and glinting dangerously as it neared Crane’s cheek. The man didn’t respond to the Joker’s question but Mr. J continued on as though he had.

“It isn’t a made up boogeyman that wants to get them in the dark. Oh that might give them a little fright, make them feel uneasy but it doesn’t strike true fear in the hearts of men. No, no, no… you see what really terrifies them, Doc, is the scarred and violent madman they all have deep down inside. Oh trust me, it scares the hell out of people because each one of them knows that there isn’t very much distance at all between who they are and who I am. You don’t need a spooky mask, just let them get a good look at the person they really are when the chips are down. Scares them every time. Well that and clowns, most people are fucking terrified of clowns.” The Joker, laughed with a hoarse sounding cackle but kept his eyes locked on Crane’s, as though trying to prove his point by giving the former doctor a chance to see his own scarred inner lunatic. It didn’t take long before Jonathan Crane was trying desperately to look anywhere but into the eyes of the Joker.

“There’s no reason to be scared, Doc. It’s all over now. Oh I’m not saying you’ve been found guilty and I’m here to pass sentence, I don’t share your affection for playing at justice. I’m an agent of chaos, real chaos. And you are holding this city back from reaching its true po-ten-tial, _Doc_. If I wanted to play your game I’d have my men march you out onto the ice but my motives are very different so I’m just gonna kill you.” With his last words the Joker jammed his knife into Crane’s throat and twisted the blade, letting go of the man and allowing his body fall to the ground without giving him a second glance or bothering to retrieve the knife still in the former doctor’s throat. He turned his attention to Harley and she ran into his arms. Even though this entire takeover of Bane’s court had given her little to do except some exaggerated acting she was excited from watching the Joker’s performance and couldn’t stop herself from kissing him now. And since they had pulled the job off without a hitch her Puddin’ kissed her back enthusiastically as the Scarecrow lay at their feet gurgling out his last breath.


	8. Chapter 8

After everything was over and the bomb had detonated safely away from Gotham, Harley couldn’t understand exactly what Mr. J was planning because so far he hadn’t even seen Batman much rather pushed the city’s Dark Knight into breaking his one rule. In fact the only thing they’d managed to do as far as Harley could see was take out a ridiculous little man who thought he was a big scary villain and contribute to the general chaos all around them in any way they could. It was all very small compared to what she felt Mr. J was due from this city. After killing the Scarecrow they’d watched from a rooftop above as Bane’s army fought in the streets against the Gotham City police force, newly released from the sewers below. For more than three months the Batman hadn’t been seen by anyone, most assumed he was dead, Harley only knew he wasn’t by the Joker’s continued enjoyment of their time in Gotham. And here the jerk was again to save them all at the last possible moment, foiling a plan years in the making by sacrificing his own life for the city he had protected. Or so it seemed. Harley’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open with a gasp when the blinding flash of light and mushroom cloud had appeared in the horizon as the bomb detonated but in that deafening silence that followed, as all of Gotham stared on in shock and relief and sadness, one sound rang out into the morning: laughter. When Harley looked over she found the Joker clapping and laughing as though he’d just seen a really great pratfall. So in that moment there were two people who knew that Batman wasn’t dead though why they knew it was a mystery to Harley but once again she let the Joker’s behavior inform her.

“Now that was a good show, didn’t you think so, Cupcake?” The Joker asked casually before taking her hand and leading her away from the rooftop. Harley nodded uncertainly, glancing back at the site of the explosion, it had looked real enough but if it was all a trick then the Joker would know it.

He had been right of course. Weeks later reports of the Batman stopping crime in Gotham City started up again. No one believed them at first but over and over he was spotted and soon the city was once more _his_ city. Harley watched and waited but though the Joker disappeared for hours at a time and still seemed happy to be in Gotham, they made no move against Batman or the city itself. She was starting to think maybe something was wrong with Mr. J, that he was sick or something. Finally one night he’d told her it was time. Time for what? It didn’t matter, Harley was ready for anything he had planned. They had slunk quietly into the night and headed to their hunting grounds; looking every bit the predators they were.  And now to Harley’s surprise they were stalking a group of small time crooks like a couple of lions who were so hungry they were chasing squirrels. She knew there was a reason for it of course, but the day Mr. J ever told her the reason for anything she’d probably drop dead from shock. All she knew was that they were all dressed up, well-armed and ready to inflict some serious violence on what appeared to be some two bit fencing operation. It struck a false note and she found herself watching the Joker rather than the criminals who were supposedly their prey. This wasn’t the sort of thing Mr. J did with his time. She was just about to share her growing annoyance when she heard the sound of fighting coming from the direction of the crooks they were watching. In a blur of matte black, Batman seemed to be shutting down the fencing operation himself. A cruel smile took over her face as her eyes sparkled in anticipation at the sight of their true prey. Batman.

Harley looked around at the buildings surrounding them and quickly found a route that she could use her skills as a gymnast to sneak around to the other side of Batman and the criminals he was thrashing. She didn’t need to be told that Mr. J would be approaching the man head on. That was why she and her Puddin’ were so good together, she didn’t need to be told much in order to help him do exactly what he wanted and they had a shared instinct for violence. She pulled herself up the side of a nearby building silently, then tumbled and jumped her way over to the rooftop of the fencing operation. If Batman had been looking for her he might have caught a glimpse of her blond hair standing out against the darkness but he was busy with a bunch of small time thugs. Harley split her attention between the vigilante and Mr. J knowing that they were the only two people around that mattered. And as soon as the Batman had incapacitated the criminals he had been fighting, Mr. J stepped out of the shadows laughing at the sight in front of him.

“You’d uh, think by now that you would have set your sights a little higher than these fellas. I mean you’ve taken out a lot of really bad guys. You even got the upper hand on me. Watcha doin’ beating up some punks in an alley, _Batman_?” The Joker said as he approached the masked man in front of him. Harley noticed his voice was strange, like he was talking to a child. Well it wasn't the way he talked to their child, but the way a stranger would talk to a child they were trying to entice into their van with a candy bar. Like he was trying to sound….safe? And the way he said “Batman”, it didn’t sound quite right. Harley tensed her body, ready to jump down and help the second she caught the slightest signal from her lover that her assistance was allowed.

“The Joker…” Batman sounded not surprised exactly, more like he was trying to bring the name to mind. Could anyone have fought Mr. J and then not remember his name like it was their own? How many people even lived through an encounter with her Puddin’? This was all feeling topsy turvy. Someone was playing the game by the wrong rules and it was making Harley uneasy.

“That’s right, nice of you to remember. Of course if we’d ever actually met that name would have come to you a whole lot faster. As much as I hate to repeat myself it looks like it’s time for the real Batman to be reminded of how I feel about imposters. It’s nothing personal, I just don’t like cheap imitations.” He tilted his eyes up quickly at Harley and she knew that was all the signal he was going to give. Not knowing exactly what he wanted she improvised. She flipped herself off the edge of the roof and spun through the air until she landed directly on top of the man dressed as Batman, knocking him onto the pavement and hearing a hard cracking sound that implied a piece of his armor had been damaged.

“Ya see that Puddin’? Not bad, huh?” She giggled as she jumped up into a gymnast’s landing pose with her body taught and her arms up in the air.

“9.8, Cupcake, the landing was a little sloppy.” Mr. J laughed as he watched her fold her arms across her chest and pout slightly at her point reduction.

Before she could defend her landing, the Joker had pulled a long piece of iron out of the inside of his purple overcoat. A crowbar, nice! Harley couldn’t wait to see what he was going to do with that and she didn’t have to. With a ferocity and speed he rarely displayed, saving it only for people who really pissed him off, Mr. J was attacking the man Harley had just forced to the ground before he had a chance to get back up. The armor the man wore might be as good as armor gets but it didn’t take long before Mr. J was using the hooked tip of the crowbar to pry pieces of it off. It was so funny to watch that Harley couldn’t hold back the hysterical laughter when it bubbled to the surface. She didn’t know for sure how Mr. J had known this wasn’t the real Batman but he had to have been right, this guy could never stop her Puddin’. He hadn’t even gotten a hit in yet. Whoever gave this guy a Batman costume hadn’t bothered to give him any training to go with it.

“STAY DOWN!” The Joker roared at the man below him who had managed to get up onto his hands and knees before being kicked by the Joker hard enough to flip him over onto his back. The tone of voice Mr. J had used was pure evil and hatred and it shot a lightning bolt of pleasure through Harley’s entire body. When you loved a genius it became a matter of course to see him do amazing and brilliant things, to feel pride and love at the sight of him. Harley felt that every day with Mr. J. But when that man’s genius moved aside and let the monster inside out to do what it would, to tear and rip and rend flesh, well it just made Harley weak in the knees.  This guy needed to die fast, she needed her Puddin’ like no one had ever been needed before. She took advantage of the Joker’s focus on body shots to bring Slugger down directly on that stupid exposed chin with all her might. She giggled happily as she watched blood start to spill out of his mouth, she wished he’d sit up and spit out a couple of big white teeth like a cartoon character.

“Don’t play too rough, Harley. You don’t want to spoil Daddy’s fun.” Mr. J warned her but his tone was playful. She wouldn’t go too far, he knew that. Even fake Batman was reserved for her Puddin’s amusement, there was no question about that.

“Sorry, Puddin’, I just couldn’t resist taking a poke but I’ll be a good girl.” She got a swat on the ass for calling him Puddin’ in front of a victim but then he returned to his work.  

And it was no hardship to just stand back and watch him pull apart the man laying at his feet. She’d seen the Joker kill a lot of people but rarely was he so brutal. Every time he managed to pry another piece of armor off the Batman imposter, he brought his crow bar back down over and over until whatever flesh it was striking was a destroyed mass of bruises and broken bones. He clearly intended to beat the man to death while enjoying every moment of it. Harley giggled again at the thought. She liked it when he used his knives, he was an artist with a knife, but this level of ferocity and passion was unusual for him and the novelty made it more exciting than the normal thrill she would get from seeing someone die of blunt force trauma. And she was generally pretty thrilled to see someone die of blunt force trauma, especially if she and Slugger were delivering the death blow.

Not having much to do except watch Mr. J do his work and listen to the chorus of grunts and thunking sounds, Harley let her mind wander a little. The Joker didn’t like to explain things so he’d probably never really tell her how this fake Batman came to be or what it all meant. The armor was amazing, this wasn’t just another good intentioned citizen, this guy had the Batman brand seal of approval. Was the real Batman on vacation? Had Bane somehow killed him? Was he on strike and this guy was a scab? Harley laughed at the absurdity of that thought and then laughed again as a kick to the gut from Mr. J caused the man in front of her to turn his head and cough up a decent sized puddle of blood. Whatever had happened to the real Batman, if he was still alive he’d come back to Gotham to find that the guy he left in charge was just a puddle of goo stuck to the bottom of her Puddin’s shoes. She giggled again at the idea of Mr. J having to scrape the remains of the man in front of him off his boots. She was getting more and more excited and hysterical with every blow of the crowbar from the Joker. She hoped he finished soon because she wasn’t sure how much longer she could go without having him inside her. She squeezed her thighs together hoping to ease the ache between her legs but the pressure only made the throbbing of her clit more noticeable. She whimpered with need.

“Hold your horses, Cupcake, Daddy will be with you in just a few more minutes.” Mr. J said, his voice distracted as he continued his attack but the fact he acknowledged her obvious need was an indication of his own rising desire. Harley had a feeling that killing Batman, even a fake Batman, was going to lead to one amazing fuck from the Joker. She jumped up and down a little in excited anticipation.

“Now then, let’s see who we’ve got here, shall we?” The Joker asked as he pulled the last piece of armor, the head piece, off the man he was beating.

Harley watched with curiosity but her view was blocked by Puddin’ kneeling in front of the man he was unmasking. As soon as he had the mask off he threw it away from him where it hit a nearby building with a thud. Then she heard loud and joyous laughter coming from the man she loved. She walked closer to see who it was that had taken over Batman’s job. She looked down and at first didn’t recognize who she was seeing with his chin swollen and mouth bleeding from when Slugger had given him a little kiss earlier. Then she realized it was that cop, the one that seemed to be everywhere during the chaotic days of Bane’s reign of Gotham though she couldn’t call his name to mind.

“Why Detective John Blake, as I live and breathe, what a surprise!” The Joker said sarcastically. Harley was certain he’d only been surprised once in his life and that had been when he heard the wail of their daughter in the next room after Harley had run off to have their baby in secret.

“Please…” The mortally wounded man gasped out, begging for the beating to stop or for death, Harley wasn’t sure which he wanted but she knew which he’d get. Painful death was definitely the Joker’s goal for this imposter.

“You wanna know how I got these scars, John?” The Joker leaned closer to the dying man’s face and began today’s version of the story.

“I never knew my father and mom was working hard at drinking herself to death. And me? Well I ran around the neighborhood looking for family in all the wrong places. I found it John, with a gang of older boys, thugs and criminals. That’s what happens when dad’s not around, a boy needs a father, John.” He slapped John’s face a few times to keep him conscious and listening to the story.

“They wanted me to prove I was tough, that I wasn’t afraid of pain. They said they’d do it to, John. So I took a knife and I did this to myself.” Mr. J turned his face from side to side to make sure that the man below him got a good look at the scars. Harley felt the urge to run up and lick the bumpy flesh before devouring his lips in a kiss but she knew better than to ruin the story.

“Well it turned out it was all a joke, John. I was the only one that did it. I didn’t get the joke at first but now I do, now I see the funny side of it all. I hope you can see it to because this time…” The Joker stood up and looked down at John Blake with a wide smile on his face.

“Ha, ha, ha… the joke’s on you, John.” Mr. J said laughing as he swung back his arm and brought the crow bar down one more time across the man’s head with all his strength. There was a loud cracking sound when the blow landed followed by a breathy groan and then silence.

With the man’s final death rattle a wave of laughter had taken over the Joker so thoroughly that he went from clutching his sides as he snickered and cackled to finally collapsing onto the pavement so he could surrender every muscle in his body to loud hysterical laughing. It wasn’t the pretend merriment he liked to show his enemies as he killed them, this was the truest and heartiest laughter Harley had ever heard come from the man and it rang through the alley like a bell pealing out notes of celebration. Harley giggled along with him at first but eventually she started to feel like she was alone in her laughter, like the Joker’s mind was so far away from her right now that she might as well not even exist. Finally he stopped laughing and let out a long slow breath while he stared up into the night, still lying on his back in the alley. His face was still smiling and happy and Harley was certain that he was fantasizing about _him_ , Batman. The real Batman, not the one they had just killed. Yeah, she could read it on that face she knew so well, he was looking into the future, a future where Batman comes back to Gotham and they face each other again in the battle for Gotham’s soul. Harley would be there when that happened but she knew she wasn’t there in his fantasy, that Batman’s importance had eclipsed her own. She couldn’t help the twinge of jealousy that went through her and without giving it another thought she closed the distance between her and Mr. J, put her hands on her hips, looked down at him with an annoyed pout and kicked him in the side as hard as she could with her heavy boot. That started the Joker’s laughter again and just pissed Harley off a little more. She started to turn and leave but before she could move away the Joker’s hand snaked out, grabbed her ankle and with a hard yank, pulled her down onto the pavement. Harley’s reflexes were sharp enough that she could keep her head from hitting the pavement but she wasn’t able to stop her teeth from slamming together from the impact of her ass on the ground. She was more surprised than hurt by the fall but she still cried out with pain from the hard landing. She opened her mouth to complain but felt the weight of the Joker’s body on top of hers and his mouth covering hers in a passionate kiss.

What was the point of complaining anyway? She just surrendered to his kisses and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her skirt had gotten pushed up when she fell and as she moved to thrust her body against the Joker’s she could feel little rocks scraping her ass. She shook her head in annoyance at the thought of a future involving shaking pebbles out of her panties and boots and lots of other places she didn’t want to think about but she sure as hell wasn’t going to wait until they were in a nice comfy bed, she wanted him now. Harley pulled away from the Joker’s kisses long enough to run her tongue up the length of his throat, he was salty and delicious and she couldn’t stop herself from biting her way along his jaw line until her mouth was back on his. His kisses were intense and in the urgency of his need for her he grabbed at her painfully, his hands moving to yank at her pig tail or grip her waist, unable to settle until he gave up on any sort of attempt at foreplay and quickly unzipped his pants. As soon as his hand moved to his zipper, Harley used one hand to pull her panties to the side while letting her other hand tangle in the damp messy curls at the nape of the Joker’s neck. Ignoring the pebbles and rough asphalt, Harley spread her thighs as wide as she could while keeping her calves locked around Mr. J’s waist. 

“Oh yes!” Harley cried out as she felt the head of his cock push past her outer lips and line up with her wet opening, though her words were muffled by the Joker’s tongue in her mouth. He entered her with one hard fast stroke that forced a gasp out of her before she quickly adjusted to the feeling of stretched fullness and started moving her hips to grip and thrust against him.

Everything leading up to this had suggested a hard fast fuck; the passion that had built up in both of them from the violence of the Joker’s kill, the fact that they were in an alley. It wasn’t exactly the set up for a long slow love making session and Harley was in a state of near hysterical passion, panting and moaning and clutching at the Joker while he fucked her. She wasn’t sure if she was about to come or start to hyperventilate but either way she felt out of control and then the Joker stopped moving and looked down at her with a cruel smile.  She didn’t understand what he wanted or why he stopped but she kept moving her own body, grinding her clit against him with the hope of climaxing before she forgot how to breathe. Mr. J pinned her under his weight so she couldn’t move and then shook his head at her with a stern look. She wasn’t allowed to come, he wanted to tease and torment her first. She could feel hot tears start to fill her eyes and a lump in her throat choke her at the realization. She was so close and wanted to come so badly. She tried to beg him but her throat felt thick with the impending tears and all she could manage was to move her lips with the word please being breathed out in a whisper over and over again. Mr. J pressed his forehead against hers and then kissed her slowly. It was a little surreal to feel his hard cock filling her up while she lay in an alley, the cold night air hitting her legs and rocks biting into the skin of her back and ass while he gently kissed her and held her still.

Eventually Harley felt the tears fade and her breathing started to return to normal. It was easy to get lost in Puddin’s kisses and that’s what Harley did. As her body relaxed her legs opened even further and the Joker was so deep inside her that it almost hurt, not quite though, the pleasure was still winning over the pain. He started fucking her again and she met his body with every thrust. She could feel her juices dripping down to the pavement from how wet she was and in a few moments she was just as ready to come as she had been before he stopped things. She knew the Joker was enjoying tormenting her by denying her the opportunity to come until he told her to and she didn’t see any harm in making it more fun for him by begging and pleading for her release. He ignored her pleas and it was getting hard to resist the urge to climax. Harley was hatching a plan to hide her orgasm from him while still surrendering to it when the Joker ruined her plan by biting her neck so hard she was screaming in pain instead of pleasure. That fired up her anger and Harley slapped his face before using all her leg strength to flip them over so that the Joker was now lying on the pavement and Harley was straddling him, his cock still filling her up just right.  Without looking to see if he was pissed or amused by her actions she quickly started riding him like she was in a race and if she didn’t come as fast as possible she wouldn’t be allowed to. She bounced up and down on his cock until she could see that cliff of pleasure right in front of her and then she dove off it, screaming and whooping like a lunatic as she drowned in the bliss of an amazing orgasm.

As soon as Harley felt like she was back in her own body and no longer being pounded by waves of pleasure she lifted her body off the Joker’s cock and moved down to quickly take his erection into her mouth. She licked and sucked her own honey off his length and then let her tongue play as she sucked and hummed happily around his thick cock. She knew that if she was in trouble for taking charge he would have already swatted her away so instead she did her best to get him to come for her. She looked up into his face and found him looking pleased and happy as though her actions had all been his idea. Harley rolled her eyes and then took his full length into her mouth while squeezing and stroking his balls, knowing it would be enough to wipe the smug look off his face.  He quickly grabbed her pig tails and wrapped them tightly around his hands giving him better leverage to fuck her throat while she massaged his shaft with her tongue. She swallowed around the head of his cock as she felt the first explosive surge of jizz hit the back of her throat. Harley felt a smile pulling at the stretched corners of her mouth as she heard his groans of pleasure. She then enthusiastically swallowed down every drop, gently sucking at his cock as it started to soften in her mouth. She moved her mouth away when she was sure he was completely done and then gave his cock a sweet little kiss before she jumped up and started brushing gravel off her knees and butt and everywhere else it had managed to stick to. The Joker stood up and Harley giggled at his smeared make up. Then she remembered it was smeared all over her and giggled again.

“Come on, Cupcake. We’ve got things to do.” The Joker said while grabbing her hand and pulling her down the alley towards the street. She had to jump a little to keep from tripping over the dead man’s leg.

“Where are we going, Puddin’?”

“Oh, we’re not going anywhere, Harls. This is our city now.” The Joker laughed as he said it and Harley knew that there was an unspoken challenge in that statement. A challenge to Batman to come and take it from them. Until that day came this was their playground. Everything had been so serious when Bane was in charge, it was time to put some smiles on the faces of Gotham City.


End file.
